mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Zones
Gary Zones is the second Heavy in the Coaxs Squad. He's a skinny, tall, brown mouse. He was born in Mine State, and used to design mining equipment. He joined the Coaxs Squad in 2005, the same year Airsera joined. Gary was major help to the squad, because of his great knowledge of mechanics and engineering. Unlike Feye, Gary drives a M.A.R.U. (Mega Attack Robot Unit); which he built and named Maryu. Some rumor that he's in love with his MARU. History Early Years Gary Zones was born on October 19, 1980, to Gaga and Ryl Zones. Obviously, Gary was named after his parents. Gary's father was a mechanic, and worked at a car repair shop owned by the family: Zones' Auto Fixes and Parts. Ryl, Gary's father, trained him at an early age the parts of cars. Gary was also homeschooled by Gaga, his mother. Gary grew up like his father, loving mechanics and engineering. At age 5, Gary took an interest in different forms of electricity. He gave up on his friends to study, and as a result didn't have many friends while growing up. Gary continued to be taught by his father and mother, and constantly studied by himself. When he was 6, he took an interest in munitions. He soon fell in love with the Heavy suits in the Mech Mice Colony's military, and he continually studied them. When he was 7, Gary had learned all the basics of mechanics. He knew more than most Heavies in the military. After that, Gary realized just how lonely he was. He wanted friends, but there were no other pups on his street. So when he was 7 and a half, he started to go to public school. There he out-shined many of the other students, because the public school systems were so poorly paid. He even outsmarted the teachers. Gary did make some friends, but he didn't really feel attached to them. He still felt lonely, and sought more ways to make friends. In 1988, the Mech Mice International Science Fair'''was coming to Gary's hometown. The Fair was for pups 8+, where they could come compete with their science experiments and creations; the winner won $1,000. Gary instantly entered it, and started work on a project. He created the '''Worm Mega Attack Robot Unit, a sub-creation of the MARU. He won the entire science fair, and was put on newspapers across the Colony. Literally overnight he became a celebrity. The government soon got interested in Gary, and told him if there was anything he ever needed they would give it to me. Gary was excited to be a celebrity, but just 3 months after the fair his fame was lost. Gary continued to grow with just his parents, and really didn't care about having friends (despite his cheerful, and friendly attitude). Finally, in the summer of 1989, Gary met someone he really like. Gary befriended a mouse who moved into his neighborhood, who was named Clovis Spats. Clovis had a great interest in science, and had some likes in mechanics as well. Clovis and Gary became friends, and every day for the rest of the summer they would get together. The two usually built model rockets, remote controlled vehicles, and would occasionally chat about the Mech Mice military. Gary found joy in that he met a pup with his same interests. Gary and Clovis continued being best pals, until when things got odd. When both the boys turned 12, they started to see things differently. Instead of talking about mechanics, they found themselves talking about socializing, sports, and media. This sudden change in subject sort of hurt Gary in a way; he wasn't used to it. Teenager Years When he was 13, Gary and Clovis fell in love with the same girl. The two started to fight over who would date her, and their friendship broke. Clovis ended up dating the girl, and Gary was heartbroken. His first friend betrayed him, and now he was completely alone. Gary once again took an interest in mechanics, and did nothing but study it. He rarely went outside, he rarely talked, he rarely did anything but study mechanics. When he was 15, Gary had read so much mechanic books that he knew nearly everything to mechanics. Gary started dating some more, once he found confidence in himself. Gary never fell in love, he was just sad and lonely. A conflict 2 years ago was still haunting him, and he became an outsider. When he was 18, he had no career to do but work for his father. Adult Years Gary worked at his father's auto shop for a year, until he saw a Mech Mice Military recruit poster in town. He thought, "I'll do something with my life." Gary talked to his parents about it, and they urged him not to recruit. Despite what his parents said, Gary still went and joined Rodent Military Union. There he studied more about MARU's and Heavy suits, and found himself fitting in. He sparked a friendship with his classmates, and occasionally had small parties with them. Personality Gary is a fun loving mouse, he enjoys thrills and dangers. He usually leads the Coaxs Squad into some dangerous situations, but he always helps them out. He tends to brag a lot, and is constantly acting like he's a better Heavy than his own commander: Feye. Gallery File:Gary_Zones.png|Gary in his MARU. Quotes Trivia *Some think he's in love with Airsera. See Also *Feye Coaxs *Demo *Coaxs Squad Category:Mice Category:Male Characters Category:Characters